Priorities
by BMIK
Summary: Sephiroth has a special mission for one of his remnants... n s f w


**Just a quickie, probably took me half an hour to write... Thanks again to PfenixB and her terrific betaing!**

**Disclaimer: Don´t own.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Allure

"_Come here."_

Yazoo looked up from his weapon he was just inspecting, sitting on a stone by the lake surrounded by glowing trees.

Tilting his head, he observed the small clearing, but since he couldn´t spot either of his companions he simply dismissed the interruption and went back to expressionlessly observing his weapon and letting his mind wander.

'_Come here…'_

This time Yazoo was certain he had heard it, and narrowing his eyes he shot another look at the shell house where the other two were and from where the voice most certainly hadn´t come.

Rolling his head over he looked into the glowing, ethereal forest and then with a graceful movement stood, Velvet Nightmare resting lax but ready in his gloved hand.

With quick strides, he moved away from their hideout and went deeper into the mass of trees, providing the surroundings with a hollow light he didn´t really need. With predatory moves, he followed the drifting, deep voice that guided him through the unfamiliar territory like a red ribbon, pulling him closer to the enticing, siren-like sound. Yazoo couldn´t detect any danger coming from it (though he did not let his guard down). On the contrary, something within him felt indescribably drawn to it…

"_Took you long enough,"_ the voice suddenly announced just behind him, sounding far more solid and sober in its clinical observation.

Instantly Yazoo swept around, gun aimed at the offender with his head tilted and his eyes narrowed, though his face otherwise was completely devoid of any emotion. He acted more on reflex than on realization of capture by a possible enemy, so the moment the young remnant noticed who he was facing, his eyes widened a fraction. This was the only indication for his surprise, however. The gun remained leveled at the man who casually and gracefully sat on the stone with one long leg bent.

Sephiroth watched the muzzle of the gun unfazed, a small, ironic smile playing on his lips.

"_Come here,"_ he ordered again, observing his remnant narrowing his eyes, but eventually Yazoo let the weapon sink down and made a few slow steps forward, not leaving his eyes from the majestic figure.

"_Such a suspicious remnant, aren´t you…"_ the former General drawled and then he suddenly purred into Yazoo´s ear from behind in a low, but not unfriendly tone _"That is the appropriate thing to be, I appreciate that."_

Yazoo´s eyes darted to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the man now standing directly behind him, feeling his breath moving a few strands of his long hair.

Sephiroth paused for a moment, simply standing there with his strong body barely touching the lithe figure in front of him, observing his expression with faint curiosity before he spoke up in an enticing, smooth voice, "_I called you here for a reason."_

Yazoo could feel the man of whom he was supposedly a part move an arm, and a hand idly stroke out some hair of his face. The gesture wasn´t unpleasant.

"_You will do something for me. Something I can no one else trust with. You are different…"_ The almost whispered words lingered around the remnant, drawing closer around him and capturing him like a dance.

Sephiroth´s hand travelled further down his cheek, over his jaw. A thumb lightly brushed over his full lips.

"_You have a special talent,"_ the older man told him, his own lips moving against the delicate shell of the remnant´s ear, and then his tongue darted out to lazily circle over the white curve. Sephiroth smirked at the fluttering of dark lashes he received in return for the treatment, and his other hand slipped around the body in front of him to trace over tight leather to find the zipper and slowly pull it down.

"_You inherited something the others didn´t…"_ the ex-general whispered, and his hand parted the black fabric as it slipped past and stroked over unblemished white skin. Yazoo moved his head back a little, calmly letting the man touch him and leaning a little forward to grant better access.

"_Something powerful,"_ Sephiroth continued, his lips wandering further over the sensitive skin of an exposed throat. The body before him shivered a little when his hand finally found what it was seeking and brushed over soft flesh that quickly hardened under the pinching treatement.

"_You were spared the numbness of mind that came with the gift of my strength," _the one winged angel breathed with a look up at his victim´s withdrawn expression, making him buck with another quick clenching of the flesh between his fingers. The other hand, meanwhile, had found its way over a sharp collarbone and irresistibly wandered down over the remnant's stomach, unfazed by the lack of a navel.

_"You do not suffer from the insanity and the unstable state of mind that comes with hearing Her voice…"_

Yazoo arched his back into the man behind him, and looked up at the dark sky through half lidded eyes when the hand slipped down under the waistband of his leather pants and easily freed the thing he hadn´t been aware of even having. It made its existence very apparent now by pulsing and throbbing with need unknown to Sephiroth´s allure.

"_I see you finally have awoken,"_ Sephiroth observed with a satisfied expression, slowly stroking over the obvious erection and eliciting an involuntary sigh. He pressed his body further against Yazoo, making his own hardness apparent.

"_You were gifted with a special ability…"_ Sensually, the fallen angel wrapped his hands around Yazoo´s member, forcing him closer and starting to stroke in a torturous, lazy rhythm.

Yazoo gave another sigh at that, his lips slightly parted and his gaze hazy with the new experience. He could not see it, but he certainly felt the thumb brushing over the tip of his hardness and spreading the creamy substance that had started to leak from it, making the head glistening with dire need.

"_You inherited my allure…"_ Sephiroth finally enlightened him, pressing him closer. His other hand let go of the hard nipple and with a quick movement, Yazoo was freed of his long coat. He barely noticed the cold wind nipping at his exposed flesh, since he was lost in the wondrous sensation of feeling his master´s hands on him and the calm assessment of what Sephiroth wanted from him.

_"You are able to draw people in not by force or words, but with your existence alone… Evoke desire, need, jealousy, and greed merely by your presence…"_

He lost his pants as well; he was unable to comprehend how, since he felt himself pressed against the stone Sephiroth had formerly been sitting on, and the hardness brushing against his bottom somewhat distracted him. It felt wet and hot and it evoked a desire within _him,_ though he couldn´t quite place it. He would know soon enough though, as Sephiroth pushed further and entered him unprepared, the muscles and flesh reluctantly parting.

Yazoo gasped with narrowed eyes and looked past his bend back and bottom. He was more or less on his knees, using the stone for support with the one winged angel standing behind him.

Soon enough the pain faded, whether because of his natural compatibility with Sephiroth or because of their special bodies that differed from those of humans in quite a few ways. But no matter the reason, the unpleasant intrusion was compensated by the sensation that suddenly rocked the remnant´s body when Sephiroth pulled out and thrust in, just brushing a spot that made him gasp out again, but not from pain this time.

"_You understood me, didn´t you?"_ The question was accompanied by another quick push and a hand on Yazoo´s throat, slowly bending his head.

"Hn," the remnant breathed with dizzy, but understanding, cold eyes, which apparently seemed to satisfy the other.

"_Good,"_ he purred with another snap of his hip, and moved his mouth up to Yazoo´s ear again. _"Do not listen to your supposed leader. You will take my orders and mine alone. Let him do whatever he thinks suffices, you are not bound by his words. Betray him if necessary, but do not fail my order."_

Yazoo gave a half nod, closing his eyes with another quiet gasp falling from his pouty lips as Sephiroth quickly drew in and out, repeatedly hitting that spot that eventually simply made the built-up tension flow over and drive him over the edge with a hiss. He could feel his new leader release himself with one last sharp thrust as well, and slumped forward, blankly staring at the glowing tree next to him in exhaustion.

The thing that had infiltrated him and made him feel so wonderfully complete had withdrawn, but the body behind him was coming even closer and some hair got stroked out of his face. Cool lips occupied his ear again, and the words that were flowing inside him like fluid velvet made him blink in understanding and realization 

_"No matter what: your mission will be to kill the traitor. Do not stray from this; do not hesitate for anything. Betray, kill, and seduce whomever necessary to achieve that goal."_

Yazoo was tempted to give a curt nod at that, but within the next moment he heard someone forcing his way through the bushes and the one winged angel just vanished as suddenly as he had appeared.

"What are you doing here?" was the cranky, coldly spoken order to justify himself from Yazoo´s former leader. Kadaj suspiciously eyed his underling lying naked, half draped over a stone in the middle of the forest in a pile of his own clothing, long hair hanging into his impassive face.

"Hn."

Kadaj most certainly disliked the derisive snort that made Yazoo´s hair move a little as he continued to coldly stare at him from behind the strands. Something was different about him, Kadaj sensed. He seemed even more dangerous and less trustworthy than before.

"Get your things back on, you´re going to Edge to gather the geostigma-invested children," he finally informed the other flatly and turned on his heels to leave the clearing with a tight expression and the hand on the hilt of his sword.

He wouldn´t turn his back on Yazoo unarmed anymore. Not with the scent of Sephiroth heavily lingering around him.

.end

* * *

**I so wished that would happen in ACC *prays to Nomura* Still need to get my copy....**

**Review please?**


End file.
